


The Three Travelers

by shinyvulpix82



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Folklore, Folktales, pokemon folklore, pokemon folktales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyvulpix82/pseuds/shinyvulpix82
Summary: "The Three Travelers" is the Pokémon world's version of "The Three Billy Goats Gruff."





	The Three Travelers

There once was an Alakazam who lived in very short, very misty, very narrow canyon. The canyon separated a field of sweet, green grass and a field of large stones. 

Now, many Alakazam are kindly. Some are even helpful to their fellow Pokémon. This one, though, was terribly, terribly awful. 

Instead of helping Pokémon, he would use his psychic power to light up the mist whenever he heard another Pokémon walking through his canyon. The light would dazzle the unfortunate Pokémon and then the bad Alakazam would eat the poor thing right up. Since so many Pokémon wanted to get to the green grass, he would catch many, many Pokémon.

One day, while he waited with his trap set, he heard the tip-tip-tip of a very small Pokémon walking through his canyon. He immediately sprung his trap, revealing a tiny green Pokémon with large eyes. 

“Oh please, oh please,” said the little Pokémon, “Please let me through! I promised my dearest father I would meet him in the field! He will be so, so worried if he gets there first! Please let me go to the field.”

“Tell me,” asked the awful Alakazam, looking at the Pokémon who would barely make an appetizer, much less a meal, “is your father bigger than you?”

“Yes, yes he is,” exclaimed the little crawling Pokémon. “But I must hurry so he can meet me!”

“Very well, you may go, Tiny Pokémon,” said the cruel Alakazam, letting the little one pass.

“For I will eat up the father, who will be a far better meal, when he comes,” he said to himself as the Pokémon crawled away.

The Alakazam did not have to wait long before he heard someone sliding slowly and steadily through his canyon. He sprung his trap, and the father leaned back in his his thick shell with his white eyes open wide.

“Oh please, oh please,” said the crusty, hard-shelled father. “Please let me through! I promised my dearest little son and my darling tender wife I would meet them in the field. My son is so very young, he will be afraid of being alone! And my darling wife is so tender the mere idea would do her harm!”

“Your wife is tender?” asked the terrible Alakazam, looking over the tough-shelled Pokémon. 

“Indeed, and the sweetest darling any Pokémon could hope for,” he replied.

“Sweet and tender, and worth waiting for, I’m sure” the wretched Alakazam said to himself. “Very well, you may go, Crusty Pokémon,” said the wicked Alakazam, letting the legless Pokémon pass.

The Alakazam waited…and waited…and waited some more. Finally, he detected something moving through his canyon. It was bigger than either of the two earlier Pokémon and would surely satisfy him completely. He used Psychic, and went to capture the unsuspecting Pokémon.

She would not have it.

“WHO DARES!?!” came a roar like a storm, summoning a fury of sand and wind that instantly dissolved the mist the Alakazam used as a trap. “WHO? WHO IS TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM MY DEAREST SON AND DARLING HUSBAND!?!”

The wicked Alakazam’s eyes grew larger and larger as the Pokémon approached, heedless of his power and attempts to escape…

Not quite an hour later, a female Tyrantiar entered the field of stones. “Aha,” she said, “there is my dearest son and my darling husband!”

“Oh, my darling, sweet wife, we missed you!” called the Pupitar. “We found many good rocks in this field. It seems like we are the first to harvest it.”

“Dearest mother! Dearest mother!” squealed the young Pupitar. “I found this stone and saved it, just for you!”

“Oh, thank you my dearest, but I have just eaten, and I am too full to enjoy the stone right away. However,” cooed the mother “I think we should spend a few days in this wonderful field.”

She was right, of course. Her family enjoyed the stone field In fact, many Pokémon started to travel the two fields. Strangely enough, none ever mentioned seeing the terrible Alakazam again.


End file.
